Survivor Indonesia Ep 5 Ball's In My Court
by mreilly218
Summary: Following a huge shock at tribal council, the Maluku tribe struggles with maintaining order, leaving one castaway in a new found power position, while meanwhile the Jambi tribe a power couple begins rubbing people the wrong way.


**SURVIVOR INDONESIA**

Jeff: Last time on, Survivor, both tribes were in disarray following a double tribal council

_Maura: Y'all I just want to clarify that I think it's not fair that Julie hasn't really had a chance to be a part of the tribe like the rest of us._

_Emily: Maura, someone's gotta go home you gotta just be grateful it's not you._

_Maura: I don't see why it would be me if we're aligned Emily._

_Emily: Being in an alliance means not flip flopping without telling anyone, that's a big no no in Survivor lady._

_**Izzy: Sitting at camp is actually really wonderful right now, it's sort of like watching a block of ice slowly crack and in this game a big crack in the ice is just what I need right now. **_

_Devon: If you think you can trust them then you really don't know what you're doing._

_Brandon: See it's the bullying attitude that I can't be a part of._

_Devon: How am I bullying you?_

Jeff: An emotional reward left Maura questioning her allegiances

_**Maura: Getting a note from my family is so important for me right now because I have the idea of what I'm in this for and who I'm really playing for, but most importantly I have to remember that I am setting an example for my sons that you can be a winner by doing the right thing.**_

Jeff: At the immunity challenge, Jambi finally won safety from tribal council while Maluku faced their second in a row, leaving outsiders Julie and Izzy scrambling for their safety

Izzy: Do you really think your alliance of six is all equal, because those two are at the top of the pyramid, and those two are going to dominate.

George: I mean you're not wrong about that. So what it would be 4 for Nat or TJ 3 for Julie and 1 for Izzy.

**Carter: All of the sudden Julie comes in with some silly scrambling plan, and George is snapping at the bait and I'm like what the hell is going on?**

Jeff: At tribal council Julie and Maura pulled together a big move blindsiding the majority

_Julie: Jeff, obviously this is necessary. (She stands with the idol in hand) Three more days couldn't hurt. (She hands the idol to Jeff)_

_Emily (Whispering): Maura better have stuck with the plan._

_Jeff: Fifth person voted out of Survivor Indonesia...Emily _

Jeff: 12 remain, who will be voted out tonight?

Maluku Camp

(There is a silence in the camp as the tribe sits around the fire)

**TJ: So at tribal council I guess the joke was on us, Julie played the idol like we assumed she would but Maura decided instead to switch her vote from Izzy to Emily blindsiding just about all of us, so now it's really up in the air.**

(TJ pulls Maura aside)

TJ: Can I just ask like what happened?

Maura: I'm sorry I just couldn't go on with Emily she obviously had something against me.

TJ: I just don't know where to go from here, there's still four of us and only two of them so where do you plan on going from here?

Maura: I'd like to think I'm still good with the rest of you.

TJ: See I don't know Mo they're pissed, you're gonna have to work it out with Nat, George and Carter.

**Maura: I guess I made a fairly rash decision by going with my heart over my head because I really just wanted Emily out and I may have just put myself in the minority.**

(Julie is now with Izzy and Natalee)

Natalee: Girl I knew you had that damn idol I knew all along.

Julie: I swear I just found it I had to look crazy hard because you guys were gunning for me. Is there anyway we can try to fit in with you guys.

Natalee: If it makes you feel any better I think Maura just upgraded herself to public enemy number one so maybe you might have yourself three more days.

Julie: I mean whatever it takes at this point.

**Natalee: Julie is starting to become like an indestructible cockroach like if a nuclear explosion went off at this camp she would still be here and honestly maybe we need to bite the bullet and start working with her or else she might pull something on me.**

(George speaks with Carter and TJ)

George: So, like, what do we do next is everyone still together.

Carter: I don't see why we wouldn't be, right?

TJ: There's still four of us as long as we just don't even remotely stray from the pack.

**Carter: I'm starting to now become extremely worried because last tribal George was totally buying into Izzy and Julie's scrambling and now our majority of six against two is four to three and him being so wishy-washy could cost us.**

Jambi Camp

Siobhan: Doesn't it feel great to not have anything to fight about for once.

Devon: Maybe we'll keep up the winning streak too it feels nice not going to tribal council.

Tre: I did kinda like watching them fight though honestly.

Siobhan: Who do you think went home?

Devon: It has to be one of those three girls Maura, Julie, or Izzy unless they pulled something.

**Brandon: At the moment Jambi is doing this weird thing where we actually act like we like each other, and who knows maybe it's actually a little real, wouldn't that be great?!**

Alix: Do you think we're like gonna have to switch or something soon? There's been five vote offs already its only a matter of time right.

**Matt: While realistically it might be a little bit early for a merge a big question is if there's gonna be any sort of tribe swap or mix up because its Survivor and you gotta be ready for anything, I mean you could be comfortable now but that's just when they like to throw you for a loop.**

Reward Challenge

Jeff: Come on in guys! Jambi getting your first look at the new Maluku tribe, Emily was voted out at the last tribal council.

(The Jambi tribe reacts with a little shock but is mostly indifferent)

Jeff: Ready to get to today's challenge? For today's challenge you will be launching sandbags in an attempt to break five vases, each containing a key. You will then use these five keys to unlock a chest containing a series of puzzle pieces, which when put together, will resemble a map of Indonesia. Sounds easy enough? Wanna know what you're playing for? (He unveils several comfort items) We have here: pillows, towels, blankets, and a hammock, but all this stuff wouldn't be worth it if not for this, he reveals a huge tarp, and of course, these, (he reveals a huge plate of donuts, cookies, brownies, and crumb cake), all of which will be served with a steaming hot pitcher of coffee. Worth playing for?

(The tribes nod, all of them eager to win the reward)

Jeff: Maluku you're sitting one person out, who's it gonna be?

George: Me Jeff.

Jeff: Ok take a seat over there, I'll give each tribe a minute to strategize.

Jeff: Tossing the sandbags for Maluku we have Carter, for Jambi we have Tre. Survivor's ready? GO!

(Carter throws his first sandbag which nicks a vase but does not make it fall)

Jeff: Carter almost successful on his first try, Tre meanwhile missing the pots entirely.

(Tre guns a sandbag which smashes a vase)

Jeff: That's one for Jambi, now Devon's going to take a turn throwing.

(Carter throws a bag that smashes through a vase and hits another's podium, causing the vase to fall and break)

Jeff: Carter got two pots in one throw now putting Maluku in one lead. TJ now going to throw for Maluku. Devon has some catching up to do now.

(Devon breaks a vase)

Jeff: We're tied now 2-2, now Matt is going to take a turn for Jambi while TJ breaks a third vase for Maluku.

(Matt breaks a vase on his first throw)

Jeff: And now quickly both tribes are at three each, Natalee and Brandon now tossing for each tribe.

(Brandon breaks the vase on his second throw and after a few tries Natalee is still unsuccessful)

Natalee: Switch! Switch!

Jeff: Natalee having some trouble now calling Izzy in to throw while Siobhan throws for Jambi.

(Siobhan breaks the fifth vase as Izzy breaks her fourth)

Jeff: Jambi, you're good retrieve your keys start working on those locks! Maluku you gotta move!

(Carter is throwing again for Maluku and he breaks the final pot just as Jambi begins to start working on the locks)

Jeff: Now for this part you have to find which key fits which lock, could be quick or it could take a lot of time.

(Devon gets the first lock open for Jambi, Julie does the same for Maluku)

Jeff: This entire challenge has been neck and neck as both tribes now unlock their second lock. Once you get the first one the rest should be easy.

(Both tribes unlock all five of their locks at a relatively similar speed, Maura and Julie work on the puzzle for Maluku while Brandon and Alix do it for Jambi)

Jeff: Remember you are trying to make out a map of Indonesia, where you have spent the last few days surviving the wilderness, and each other.

Jeff: Julie looks very in the zone she seems to have a vision of exactly what she wants this puzzle to look like while Alix and Brandon are just trying to see which pieces line up.

Julie: Maura hand me a long green piece.

(Maura hands her the piece)

Jeff: Once again, Julie takes the lead on a puzzle for Maluku and it is paying off. Alix and Brandon falling behind but not out of it, but now they may be reconsidering a piece they already put in.

(Alix and Brandon look confused)

Siobhan: Look at their puzzle! Look over there!

Natalee: Come on Jeff that's cheating.

Jeff: No rules against it.

Matt: You're gonna need to switch that curved piece with the one to your right, perfect!

Jeff: Now with help from the tribe Alix and Brandon have managed to pull ahead, and with the next piece they are now tied.

Maura: Damnit we have to hurry.

Julie: I'm trying!

Jeff: Another piece for Jambi while Maura and Julie are stumped, some pieces may seem like they work in more than one place but they only have one spot.

(Alix places the last piece in)

Brandon: Jeff!

Jeff: Jambi thinks they have it... AND THEY DO! Jambi wins reward!

Jeff: Jambi, comfort, blankets, a tarp, and all these delicious sweets are all yours. Maluku, got nothing for you head back to camp

Jambi Camp

Alix: Oh my god guys this is amazing.

(The men set up the tarp while some of the women set up the hammock and the pillows)

Siobhan: I wanna tan on the beach, Matt come with me come on.

(Siobhan and Matt go down to the beach on a blanket, laughing and enjoying food)

Tre: Look at them, they're so cocky thinking they don't have to do anything because, let's face it if we lose immunity they're not going anywhere.

Devon: Alix, why aren't you down there with them?

Alix: Hmm?

Devon: I said why aren't you on the beach with your friends?

Alix: I'm not sure I guess maybe they saw I was busy or something.

**Devon: Basically at our last tribal council I jumped on to the wrong side of the tribal split because Brandon flip flopped, and now my only hope is showing Alix and Brandon just how conniving Matt and Siobhan are.**

Devon: They're probably talking mad strategy too, making secret final two deals and everything.

Tre: I've never seen two people in Survivor who are both so damn shifty.

**Alix: While I can obviously tell that Devon and Tre are trying to work me over what they're saying does sound very accurate. **

(Matt and Siobhan talk on the beach)

Matt: Do you think they're talking about us up there?

Siobhan: Alix keeps glaring I think they said something about us.

Matt: I feel like we should tell her to come over here.

Siobhan: Yeah but I don't want her to come over here.

Matt: Me neither.

(They laugh)

**Matt: I'm well aware that we have to tread carefully when it comes to going off alone and making sure our alliance feels strong but sometimes it's just nice to like get away.**

(Back at the fire)

Devon: Do you think there's an idol clue in the reward?

(Tre searches thoroughly)

Tre: If there was there isn't now.

Devon: If one of them has it I swear to God.

Tre: We gotta keep winning immunity then.

Maluku Camp

**Natalee: So Maluku has now lost another challenge and it's just so damn frustrating. **

TJ: We really could have used that tarp.

(It starts to rain, the tribe gathers in their shelter)

George: This is really killing my vibe.

**Carter: So now the Maluku tribe has gone from like dominating force to cold and in the rain. Meanwhile Jambi is dry and drinking coffee and eating donuts and it's crazy.**

Julie: How are we even supposed to go about the immunity challenge, we have no strength, no energy, and no fire.

Izzy: I don't even think I could handle a mental challenge right now.

**TJ: Morale is beyond low right now, and honestly I don't know what I can do to turn it around except win immunity.**

(The rain subsides temporarily)

(Julie talks to TJ)

Julie: I hate to sound desperate, but in the likely event we don't win this is there any chance I'm not going home.

TJ: Julie honestly I can't really understand why you've been the target for so long.

Julie: Are you close with Maura?

TJ: I think I am closer to Maura than I am with anyone else.

Julie: Would you possibly consider working with us then?

TJ: Honestly the only hope we have for keeping you would just be getting rid of Izzy first.

**Julie: So basically the first piece of good news I've heard in this game is still bad news, but I'm not really so dedicated to Izzy that I wouldn't write her name down. I came to play this game.**

Immunity Challenge

Jeff: Come on in guys! First things first, Brandon I gotta take it back. (He takes back tribal immunity). Tribal immunity is back up for grabs. Ready to get to today's challenge? (The tribes nod) Before we start today's challenge each tribe will be ranking its members from one through six Maluku you're sitting someone out, who's it gonna be.

Maura: Me Jeff.

Jeff: Maura sitting out again, not even getting ranked, does it hurt at all.

Maura: No I do understand that my value isn't physical, but that doesn't mean I don't have value.

Jeff: Ok now, let's see how you ranked your tribes.

Jambi from lowest to highest we have Alix, Siobhan, Matt, Devon, Tre, Brandon. Can I ask what this is based on?

Tre: It's based off who fares the best in challenges and who does the most positively for our tribe.

Jeff: Does anyone do anything negatively for your tribe?

Tre: They're at the end of the line.

Jeff: Bold statement for Jambi. Let's see how Maluku steps up.

From lowest to highest we have Izzy, George, Julie, Carter, Natalee, TJ. George, how does it feel to be rated so low in this challenge, even to be under someone who you've tried to vote off multiple times?

George: I'm sure that it's nothing personal we're all good people we all have value like Maura said.

**George: Of course it really hurts like damn I really don't know what I did to be put in this position.**

Jeff: We'll see how these ratings play out because for today's challenge each player will try to prove their worth in a one on one balancing challenge. You will have brace yourselves with your arms between two walls while standing barefoot on two pegs. Every 15 minutes, you will move down to smaller foot pegs. When you the third set of foot pegs, you will try to remain on them as long as they could. Win the duel for your tribe, win a point. In the event of a three to three tie you will each choose one member of your tribe to go head to head. Loser's tribal council, I'll give you a minute to get ready.

Jeff: For our matchups we have the ones, Alix and Izzy, the twos Siobhan and George, the threes Matt and Julie, the fours Devon and Carter, the fives Tre and Natalee, and the sixes Brandon and TJ. Now in this case what you thought might have been in appropriate ranking you might be questioning, Siobhan, the smallest person in the game ranked as second to last seems to be having the easiest time while everyone else visibly is having trouble.

Siobhan: Jeff I can do this for hours, try standing on pointe once in a while.

(Matt and Tre both begin to struggle now)

Jeff: In this challenge bigger does not mean better, Natalee having a much easier time. A challenge like this really makes you question who really is valuable and who isn't.

Jeff: Ok now you're going to be moving down to the next foothold, you have fifteen seconds to find that footing.

(The castaways each move down to the footing)

Jeff: Five, four, three, two, one.

(Tre falls as Jeff says finishes)

Jeff: Tre, out of this challenge, which means Natalee wins a point for Maluku.

(George starts to slip)

Jeff: George slipping, but good save as he finds that footing again.

Tre: George just give it up you're not beating her.

George: Talk as much trash as you wan- (he falls)

Jeff: George, distracted by Tre, falls off.

(Tre and Siobhan laugh)

Siobhan: Jeff I'll stay up here I swear.

Jeff: I'm not making you come down. Siobhan wins a point for Jambi, we're now tied one to one.

(Matt struggles now)

Matt: Jeff, I don't suppose you have any food temptations?

Jeff: Unfortunately I do not, you are gonna have to tough it out.

Matt: Oh Jeff always with the sense of humor.

Siobhan: Hang in there babe.

(Devon rolls her eyes)

Jeff: A lot of talking going on everyone seems pretty solid. We're going to be moving to the third and final foothold. Five, four, three, two, one.

(Matt and Alix both fall upon the change)

Jeff: Matt and Alix, out of nowhere falls, it's now three to one, Jambi can only hope for a tie which means Devon and Brandon, you gotta stay up there.

Brandon: Great.

Izzy: You got this TJ and Carter hold on you two.

(Carter starts struggling with his foothold)

Jeff: Carter starting to struggle while Devon looks unmoving.

Tre: You got this Dev, he's going down.

(Carter slips from the foothold)

Jeff: Carter falls; he is out leaving it down to TJ and Brandon. Both of whom are starting to struggle with this last foothold.

(TJ starts to slip, Brandon almost falls backwards but recovers)

Jeff: A great save by Brandon, TJ slipping still.

(Brandon starts falling forwards, TJ's foot slips and he falls)

Jeff: And with that we have a tie, each tribe now pick one person to represent you in the tiebreaker.

(Siobhan and Izzy each are chosen)

Jeff: The two smallest women, both of whom were ranked low now are actually chosen as what may be considered most valuable. You will each be starting on the lowest foothold. Survivor's ready? GO!

Jeff: Two girls each in the zone, this could take a long time.

(A long time passes, Izzy has not broken her concentration, Siobhan stands arrogantly balancing)

Siobhan: Oh Jeff I love this challenge.

Jeff: What's that?

Siobhan: This is easy Jeff it doesn't even feel like I'm trying to balance.

Jeff: Siobhan getting cocky trying to psych out Izzy.

(Izzy's face starts to wince, she is clearly beginning to feel the pain)

Julie: Hang on Iz, she's gonna fall first.

Siobhan (To Herself): Yeah okay.

(Izzy's foot starts to slip as she attempts to find the foothold again)

Tre: Careful now don't slip!

Jeff: Jambi taunting the competition even from the bench.

Izzy: I don't know if I can do this much longer.

Jeff: After roughly forty three minutes the pain taking its toll on Izzy.

(Izzy falls and collapses)

Jeff: With that Siobhan wins immunity for Jambi, Maluku got nothing for you but a date with me at tribal council, head back to camp.

Maluku Camp

George: I'm so bummed dudes; we almost had that.

TJ: Yeah it sucks especially since we didn't think we had a chance at all.

**Izzy: At today's immunity challenge we actually managed to come very close to winning, but I just couldn't manage to beat that girl in the tiebreaker so now it does feel like blame is on me.**

(The alliance of Natalee, TJ, Carter, and George)

Natalee: Do we have an idea of what we wanna do?

Carter: I think it's a tossup really between any of the three of them.

TJ: Honestly at this point I would say Izzy tonight.

Natalee: I would be down with that.

Carter: Me too.

TJ: George does that fly with you man?

George: Oh yeah totally.

**TJ: So the plan should be easy enough tonight, but at this point with this tribe I don't know what's easy and what's not.**

(Julie approaches TJ alone)

Julie: I hate to sound like a broken record-

TJ: But is there anything you can do to save yourself?

Julie: Ugh this is almost embarrassing.

TJ: I honestly don't think you have to worry about yourself tonight and I totally mean that.

Julie: Who should I put down tonight then?

TJ: Put down whoever you want I mean it's Izzy going not you.

**Julie: I know TJ is sort of like this family man type guy but what he's saying is just so hard to believe because I haven't been able to trust anyone in the past, so my work isn't done.**

(Julie approaches George)

Julie: How would you like to change this game?

**Julie: George might be the only person in that alliance who I have any chance of talking to, so I'm gonna do whatever it takes.**

George: I mean I don't know I'm pretty confident in my alliance.

Julie: Really is that why you're alone while they're still talking.

George: No I mean that's like a coincidence.

Julie: Listen, we need you a lot more than they need you, to them you're expendable. A merge is imminent and those three are the three biggest immunity threats in the game, of either tribe too.

**George: I should have seen it coming but here I am again being completely bombarded by Julie's scrambling and I really just don't know what to do now.**

Julie: Promise me you'll consider it.

George: Oh no I definitely will.

**George: I actually good, I could potentially be a swing vote, I have the power.**

(Natalee spots George conversing with Julie, she is talking with Maura, TJ, and Carter)

Natalee: That girl is straight up dumb, she ain't even going home tonight.

TJ: I told her that too, why does she still feel the need to scramble.

**Natalee: Well now after we settled on voting out Izzy, Julie has decided to keep on plotting now and it's so frustrating and I have the right mind to switch my damn vote to her.**

(George walks back up to camp)

Carter: What did she say to you?

George: She didn't say anything really.

Natalee: She just went up to you before tribal council and said nothing?

George: I mean, I don't know.

Natalee: Are you still voting with us?

George: I really don't know guys.

**Carter: I think Survivor rule number one might be when blindsiding someone you don't tell that person you're blindsiding them.**

(George leaves)

Maura: Well that was interesting.

Natalee: Am I supposed to be worried about going home now?

Maura: No you shouldn't be. I'll be with you guys tonight as long as the vote isn't Julie.

**Maura: I'm really hoping my plan tonight to save Julie and to save face with my alliance works or else this Maluku tribe is going to fall apart.**

Tribal Council

Jeff: Welcome back to tribal council. Here's a tribe that dominated in the beginning, now voting off their third member in a row, TJ what can you attribute this to.

TJ: I think our tribe has just had a rough streak we just sort of lost momentum and can't get it back.

Jeff: And what exactly will it take to get momentum back?

TJ: I think a good challenge win or two.

Jeff: Natalee, could a big problem for you be the fact that going to tribal council sort of fractured this tribe?

Natalee: Well Jeff, obviously we were all shocked by the last vote and now the ideas of whatever alliances we had initially are kinda thrown out the window.

Jeff: Julie, as someone who really was the main target at last tribal, does what Natalee says bring you some hope?

Julie: If what Natalee says is true then maybe I finally have a chance in this game, but it does almost seem to good to be true.

Jeff: Izzy, your name also came up twice, do you agree with what Julie is saying?

Izzy: I actually believe that maybe the alliance lines have kinda faded over the past few days which gives me personally a lot of hope.

Jeff: Well from what I have seen from this tribe votes really don't go as expected, does anyone really feel safe tonight?

(George raises his hand)

George: Jeff I feel like tonight basically I'm the swing vote actually.

Jeff: And who are the sides that you're choosing between?

George: Well there's Natalee, Carter, and TJ, who with Emily were the majority. And then there's Julie, Izzy, and after last tribal, Maura.

Jeff: What puts you in the middle of these alliances?

George: Well after last tribal Maura did flip her vote to Emily and now the game is really changed up. I could go with my original alliance, but in the future they could be very threatening, especially at a merge, or I could go with sort of the underdogs, who aren't so threatening, but they might only be using me for my vote tonight. Really my decision hasn't been made.

Jeff: Carter, what do you say to George then to convince him to side with you?

Carter: I don't really understand the need for discussion we were George's alliance since the beginning and there's no need to flip.

TJ: I just think it's way too early to think about if you're on the outs of a four-way alliance right now.

Jeff: Maura, what do you say to convince George to side with you?

Maura: Well for me I would just say follow your heart and think about what is morally right, which would be to go with the more trustworthy people.

Jeff: Well George, sounds like you have a big decision to make.

George: The ball's in my court man.

Jeff: With that, it is time to vote, Carter, you're up.

Carter: ...

Izzy: Natalee

Julie: ...

TJ: ...

Maura: ... last vote I played with my heart, this time I'm playing with my head.

Natalee: ...

George: ... this is the way I have to go.

Jeff: I'll tally the votes.

If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now's the time to do so...

Ok, once the votes are read, the decision is final, the person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes.

First vote, Natalee

Natalee, that's two votes Natalee.

Natalee, three votes Natalee

George, one vote George

George, that's two votes George, three votes Natalee.

George, We're tied now three votes each.

Sixth person voted out of Survivor Indonesia...George, that's four that's enough, need to bring me your torch.

George: Wait what?

(Maura looks down, Julie and Izzy are both shocked, while Natalee, Carter, and TJ nod with approval)

Jeff: George, your tribe has spoken.

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE


End file.
